Good vs Evil
by chocolatechipcookielover
Summary: Maximum Ride and Zeke Walker are friends that share some things in common. They have wings, abilities, and one of their parents is an angel while the other is a demon. What happens when Max stumbles on a dark haired boy who's just like her. Follow her through betrayal, lies, love, heartbreak and much more. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Good vs. Evil**

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. I hope you like it. I do not own Maximum Ride. I Only own Zeke**

_Prologue_

_Maximum Ride and Zeke Walker are friends that share a few things in common. They have wings, abilities, and one of their parents is an angel while the other parent is a demon. The ability that they all have in common is seeing the true form of any creature or person with a magical ability. Their kind is called the Hunters. _

_The Hunters- people that are half-angel half-demon people that train their whole lives into protecting the humans and balancing all the good and evil. They have wings from having a parent who is an Angel. And because of their Demon parent they can see any magical creature. Now with both the Demon and the Angel, they have different magical abilities._

_Vampires- one of the immortal beings who needs blood once every two weeks. The blood inside of them is from the blood that they drink. If they have too many wounds and not enough blood; if they don't get blood soon then they will go into a blood lust drinking and killing anyone and everything in sight. There are a lot of Vampire clans with peace agreements with The Hunters. But some Vampire clans are rogue that feed on the humans and turn Humans into Vampires causing a lot of havoc wherever they go. _

_ Werewolves- are creatures that are human but turn into werewolves while facing their enemies or defending their loved ones if they feel threatened. Some of the werewolf clans have peace agreements with The Hunters._

_ Goblin- are tiny green creatures that eat humans when they enter goblin territory (the goblin territory is usually in forests, woods or inside the bark. Their favorite food is usually little kids about six. They will eat anything sometimes it will be animals if that is the only thing they can find.) They have razor sharp teeth and are vicious little creatures who like to snatch little people up._

_Dwarves are short fat people that like to live anywhere where there is silver, gold, iron etc. to mine. They have a pact with The Hunters. They are probably the friendliest creatures to exist. They help The Hunters in any way they can. Sometimes helping them on missions._

_Pure angel- which is full blooded angel that comes from heaven leading spirits to heaven. They can be kind if they do not think of the person as a threat. But if they do think the person is a threat they will stop at nothing to destroy the person._

_ Fallen angel-which are angels that were once pure who fell in love with a mortal or demon and were banished from heaven and never being able to feel touch. Only two weeks every year they are able to possess a nephilim to be able to feel touch. _

_Nephilim-are half-human half-angel people that for two weeks every year they are possessed by the fallen angels in order to be able to feel touch._

_Archangels-are high ranking angels who watch over all angels, humans and any magical creature and have very high authority. _

_Demons full blooded beings that were once human but by being sent to Hell, every month that they spend in hell burns away their humanity turning them into a demon. And all of their pain and torture causes them to be deceitful evil creatures turning humans against each other causing havoc. But not all demons are deceitful, causing the Hunters to have a peace agreement with non-deceitful demons. The non-deceitful demons also give a lot of demon activity to The Hunters which is very helpful for missions._

_Half-demons- are half-demon and half-human kids that can also cause a lot of havoc. They cause havoc by getting into people minds and unraveling all of their secrets. _

_Faeries- are magical creatures that are the fairest folk. They have shimmery translucent wing colors that at midnight every night they lead any stray souls into the forest, and when they get so deep into the forest where no one will hear a thing they will turn on that person and to eat them. They can also make people feel any emotion that they want them to. _

_Witches- are female casters that specialize in a lot of spells and sorcery. Sometimes they aren't good and use their abilities for revenge while most of the time the good witches use their abilities to help The Hunters. Most of the Witches have peace agreements with The Hunters. Each witch can specialize in a special element or special ability (ex- healing, talking to animals, reading people's minds etx.)_

_Warlocks- male casters that are the same as the witches. Only they can teleport themselves anywhere they want. Warlocks and Witches get together to make more of their time. Witches and warlocks have a pact with The Hunters. Well only the good warlocks and witches do. The bad witches and warlocks can make other witches or warlocks to give up their power and abilities so that the evil witches and warlocks can be more powerful._

_Shape-shifters- they can shift themselves them into anything or anyone they want. They have a pact with the Hunters. _

I hope you liked my prologue. I would like some OC's please. Just give me the name, personality, gender, age, what you look like, Likes, Dislikes, your weapon(s), wing color, wing span, abilities, and relationship to Max or Zeke.

Please read and review


	2. Mission Gone Wrong

**A/N I'm really sorry for the long wait to update, but I had finals and my computer was and is still broken, and the only reason I'm able to update is because my best friend came over and let me use his computer to update this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I was really pissed off right now and after all an angry hunter is really bad for the enemy. And my enemy was this fugly green goblin trying to shove a squirming six year old boy into a tree hole.

Now I don't get mad easily. But when I do, let's just say that it's not pretty. But for one thing I hate when people try to kidnap people; especially kids. But let's get back to reality.

"Hey fucktard, I would strongly advise you to put that kid down and let the others go too, or you'll wish that you were never born."

The tiny goblin whips his head so fast that the little boy cries out in agony. Growling the goblin begins to circle around me."And what are you gonna do if I don't let them go." But quickly as his head whipped around he began to taunt me. "Now who are you calling fugly, because a little birdie told me that when demons and angels reproduce, their kids turn out fuglier than every creature to exist. No wonder they left you when you were born, they couldn't live with their disgraced children. Your never accepted anywhere and when you are it never ends well." The little fucker decided to play the 'your parents left you card' well two can play at that game then.

I kept my cool and tried not to put any insults at him. They tend to get angrier and more clumsy if you didn't fight back.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything back to me or are you gonna stand there and be pathetic just like your whore of a mother."

The tree above the ranting goblin glowed a pair of eyes and hands the color of embers. Ember always has my back and hates our enemy talks about our angel parent like that. But quickly as it appeared it dissipated. My only guess to that is that Zeke calmed her down. Being as their twins and seventeen they could calm each other down real quick. I quickly nod to her direction that not even the goblin could catch it.

But before she could pull out her seraph blade, I felt a tiny person lunge at me. Everything happened so fast that I almost didn't register the goblin bite into my arm with his razor sharp teeth. My bloodcurdling screams filled the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are welcomed<strong>


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello to my faithful readers and or new ones. I am dreadfully sorry that I haven't posted anything when I promised you guys that I would. I know that I have done this a few times before but there are a few things that have happened to me that I haven't been able to post my chapters or new stories.**

1.) I can only use my school computer to do it and when I would it wouldn't let me post anything

2.) My computer got reimaged and all my chapter and stories got deleted

3.) I have had a lot of homework, assignments, tests and mid-terms to study for.

4.) My Mom just passed away on Christmas day.

5.) And for reason 4 I haven't been in the mood to write

6.) Some of you may have seen my reviews and was like 'well if she's reading then why isn't she writing?'

7.) And I just haven't been in the mood to write and there's just so much drama going on in my life

8.) I'm extremely sorry for not writing and I just need to figure out a permanent schedule to actually go by so I won't disappear for a year at a time

**And now I shall be writing and updating for you guys. Just cope with me please**


End file.
